1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horse race gaming machine for executing racing games.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as one of gaming machines, there has been a horse race gaming machine for executing racing games, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,177 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,147, etc.
In this respect, a horse race gaming machine installed in casinos is often a type of machine at which many players can play together. A horse race gaming machine of this type resembles a table game in respect of its capacity to allow a number of players to play simultaneously.
Accordingly, it would contribute very much to the management of casinos if a plurality of horse race gaming machines each having different denomination can be installed, as well as the table installed in casinos.
Yet, a horse race gaming machine is far more expensive than a table used for games. In addition, a horse race gaming machine takes a large space for installation or wiring. Accordingly, it is not easy to increase the number of horse race gaming machines, in contrast to tables used for games.